


Training Sessions

by CertainVICTORy



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Gay Panic, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertainVICTORy/pseuds/CertainVICTORy
Summary: Ashe agrees to watch Caspar train
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Training Sessions

**Author's Note:**

> another OTP I've been wanting to write tbh haha. There might be more in the future, who knows!

“Oh come on Lind! Train with me!” The sound of Caspar’s loud voice boomed throughout the library only to be hushed by the sounds of other students glaring at him. Ashe was quietly reading from a nearby table when we saw Caspar beg for Lindhardt to train with him. The mage yawned loudly and shook his head,

“I’m sorry Caspar, but I stayed up again, maybe next time okay.” He walked away and caught a small glance at Ashe and smirked at him. The archer raised his brow in confusion as he heard the footsteps of Caspar coming towards him.

“What about you Ashe?” Ashe jumped as Caspar slammed his hands on the table in front of him and looked at him straight in the eyes.

“What! I mean, I’m studying right now, but I guess I can watch you train if you don’t mind.” The silver-haired boy nervously fiddled with his book and fixed his collar as he suddenly felt nervous around his friend. He suddenly yelped when Caspar grabbed his hand,

“Great! Let’s get going then!” He beamed at Ashe with his bright smile causing Ashe’s heart to skip a beat suddenly.

“Wait, Caspar slow down. I can’t keep up!” Ashe tried really hard to keep steady as he was being pulled along to the courtyard.

“Awesome, there’s no one here! Now I can train all I want without any interruptions!” Caspar walked towards the training dummies and began to stretch a bit. Ashe looked around and sure enough, no one was around.

“Caspar, you could’ve just trained by yourself? Why’d you ask me to come along?” The archer looked over as he saw Caspar stretch a bit, showing off a bit of his abs. Even as a teen Caspar looked really well built for someone of his stature, “ _ wait what am I saying!”  _ He thought,  _ “Caspar is my friend, don’t stare Ashe, a knight shouldn’t be staring at someone’s bare skin!” _

“Well, it gets pretty lonely training by yourself, and we are friends so it’s a good company at least.” Caspar scratched if face a bit and looked away suddenly as his face heated up a bit. Ashe stood back in surprise as he wondered what he saw was Caspar blushing, at him nonetheless! He shook his head and sat down and began to read. Ashe tried to focus hard on his studies but the sounds of Caspar grunting followed by the clang of metal were very distracting.

“Caspar, I’m gonna head back-” his voice cracked as he saw Caspar shirtless and sweating a bit.  _ “By the gods!”  _ His eyes trailed as the sweat from Caspar trailed down his body and onto his abs and muscles.

“Huh, already?” Caspar stopped and walked over to Ashe who was still staring at him, “You okay there Ashe? You look kind of red?” He placed his hand on Ashe’s forehead. Ashe quickly slapped his friend’s hand away and looked away.

“I’m fine...just the sun is getting to me that’s all.”  _ I can’t bear to look at him like that! He looks really cute right now!  _

“Well, I can carry you to the medics if you want? It’s the least I can do since you did come all this way to be with me!”

“No it’s fine, I chose to stay with you, thanks for inviting me! Maybe next time I can spar with you!” Ashe smiled at Caspar who blushed slightly and stumbled back,

“Oh, sure, of course! I liked that! So, um want to head to the mess hall after I wash up?” Caspar put his hands in his pockets and kicked the ground slightly, “I mean if you’re not too busy at least.”

“Sounds fun!” Ashe stood up and smiled at him, 

“Great! It’s a date then!” Caspar laughed as he ran off towards the bathhouse, leaving Ashe trailing behind

“Wait, what? I didn’t agree with this!”


End file.
